


Little Things

by thisismymagicshop



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Cliche, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Romance, but hey, it's a prompt i found around, it's probably too rushed, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismymagicshop/pseuds/thisismymagicshop
Summary: In which Minho's deaf and Taemin learned sign language. Minho wants to return the favor.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Love-girl2015 on AFF, don't worry if you've seen this before :)

It’s never been easy and they don’t expect it to be. The first time they met Taemin had felt nothing but distraught.

He had almost hit Minho with his bike and he’d yelled at him. Something along the lines of “Are you deaf or something!?”, and then he saw the hearing aids.

Somehow, Minho agreed when Taemin offered to buy him a coffee, and he also agreed to exchange phone numbers, to be able to communicate for said meet-up. Taemin was running late to class.

He just smiled at Taemin when he apologized for the millionth time, before waving, and watched after him as he biked away.

Minho doesn’t understand why he keeps smiling at his phone.

His parents ask about it and he merely says: “I’m happy”.

They end up going out for that coffee and Taemin rambles a bit about how he brought a notebook for Minho to use if he wanted to, because he didn’t know sign language at all and he really, really wanted to talk to him.

Then he apologized and asked if he was making him uncomfortable and Minho shook his head no.

It turns out that Minho’s hearing aids didn’t do much for him. The noises he could make out were relatively faint and he relied more on lip reading. He also reassured Taemin when he apologized for speaking too fast.

He laughs quietly when Taemin apologizes for apologizing so much.

Taemin responds to him, when he finally gathered the courage to ask him to be his boyfriend, in the most touching way.

He could’ve nodded his head or just plainly agreed whilst speaking. But this also let Minho know as to why Taemin had added another class to his schedule.

Taemin had smiled shyly and the second he raised his hands Minho’s eyes widened and he felt…

“Yes,” Taemin whispered. “Absolutely yes.”

Minho waited a whole year to kiss him.

It wasn’t thoroughly thought about, he didn’t make a plan, didn’t prepare a romantic dinner.

As per usual, Taemin was speaking really fast, whilst trying to explain the movie they were about to watch. And he was fumbling, some signs making no sense, but he had gotten so good.

He couldn’t help himself, and so instead of letting him continue, Minho had closed the gap between them and lips were suddenly pressing.

It was just a short peck, but it left them both scarlet red and Minho had proceeded to caress Taemin’s cheek, pressing their forehead together, and Taemin thought he would melt.

During that next year, Minho starts getting home pretty late in the afternoon. Quite unusual of him, really. But Taemin trusts him, so he doesn’t ask more than a few times, just because he worries.

Minho’s parents know where he’s been, but they refuse to tell him and Taemin’s curious, but decides to let it go.

He gets flowers at his part-time job, for their two-year anniversary. Taemin blushes, as his co-workers tease him, and he smiles at the bouquet and sniffs gently whilst taking the small card in his hand.

He frowns at it, head tilting to the side when he sees two lone quotation marks with nothing in between.

Minho takes him out to dinner and they walk through the park and they kiss and then he takes Taemin home.

They walk to Taemin’s door and they stand there, staring at each other. Taemin looks so beautiful in the lighting that Minho simply lets his eyes roam down to his pink lips and he kisses him briefly.

It’s time, and everything suddenly makes sense to Taemin and his heart feels like it’ll burst. He can’t seem to react quickly enough, he’s shocked and his eyes start to water.

After Minho leans back, he licks his lips and looks into Taemin’s eyes before looking at his feet and taking a deep breath.

“I’ve been working and practicing to do this.”

Taemin’s head tilts and he smiles gently at his lover. “What?”

Minho looks nervous, and then he clears his throat and Taemin can’t breathe.

Everything makes sense.

Getting home “late”, the coughing those months ago, the blank card on the bouquet… everything.

“Y-You’re beautiful, and I want to be with you forever.” He couldn’t hear himself, but he was saying it in the cutest way. “I love you.” His voice was so croaky and deep and sweet and quiet, but there…

Taemin kisses him after the longest moment goes by and they’re crying and Taemin sobs and he wraps his arms around Minho’s neck and he presses his lips against it and he feels Minho’s arms wrap around his waist as he buries his face into Taemin’s hair and he’s shaking and they keep crying and…

Cupping his face, Taemin makes sure the other is looking at him when he speaks.

“And I love you.”


End file.
